


Rebirth Chatfic Shenanigans

by Draegi



Category: DRRB, Dangan:Rebirth, Dangan:Rebirth-Voices
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, chatfic, idk i almost got cold feet and didnt post this, might bump up the rating later if aruma gets any kind of spotlight, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draegi/pseuds/Draegi
Summary: Akira makes a chatroom and forces everybody to join it. Shenanigans ensue
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Rebirth Chatfic Shenanigans

**TheNEETest added 14 people to chat**

**TheNEETest changed 14 names**

**TheNEETest** : Howdy, losers

**GetsUnlucky** : Mr. Tsuchiya, may I kindly ask what’s going on here?

**Notlikeothergirls** : It’s a group chat

**GetsUnlucky** : Yes, but what’s with the names?

**TheNEETest** : Idk, thought it’d be more fun that way

**TheNEETest** : Fucking normies

**Unlucky** : Wait, hold on, what’s everybody’s names?

**Unlucky** : ...

**OwOwhatsthis** : …

**OwOwhatsthis** : Interesting choice in names for those two…

**OwOwhatsthis** : This is Aruma, by the way

**Unlucky** : Uh, I probably don’t have to say it but I’m Ayumu

**GetsUnlucky changed their name to Seishi**

**TheNEETest changed Seishi’s name to GetsUnlucky**

**TheNEETest revoked admin rights from 14 people**

**GetsUnlucky** : Well, I can’t say I didn’t try

**Wouldntyouliketoknow** : Hawa!!! Hi Seishi-kun ＼(＾▽＾*)

**Ghostgay** : I’m sorry, is Marin’s name a fucking vine reference?

**Mom** : Language

**Ghostgay** : >:(

**Wouldntyouliketoknow** : Ah… big sis thinks so? (´・ω・｀)

**Broccoliman69:** Do we have to say our names? I feel like some of these are kind of obvious

**Unlucky** : I guess not, but it’d be nice to know

**GetsUnlucky** : I’m with Ayumu on this one, personally

**Ghostgay** : Woooooooow. We’ve been in this chat for 5 minutes and you’re already sucking his dick

**Ghostgay** : Guess your name fits pretty well :)

**GetsUnlucky:** I’m going to pretend I didn’t see that

**Mom** : Kasumi!

**Mom** : Stop being rude

**Ghostgay** : Are you seriously going to sit here and nag me in a fucking chatroom

**Mom** : I will if I must

**OwOwhatsthis:** If you need any assistance in taming her, I can be of service ;3

**Ghostgay** : Oh eww. Look what you did, Suzu

**Ghostgay** : You summoned _her_

**Notlikeothergirls** : And yet, in spite of all of your bickering, you’re still calling her by a pet name

**Notlikeothergirls** : Like an old married couple in a long-running sitcom

**Ghostgay** : WHA- Do you think I have a crush on her or something????

**DownwiththeTHICCness** : Hey, I have a question.

**DownwiththeTHICCness** : Why the FUCK do have, like, 50 notifications? 

**DownwiththeTHICCness** : I’m trying to make shrimp scampi linguini

**Dancebabydance** : Isn’t linguini that guy from rattatoowie

**Broccoliman69** : Ratta-what?

**DownwiththeTHICCness** : How the fuck do you not know how to spell ratatouille

**Dancebabydance** : I tried, okay :(

**TheNEETest sent 1 image: youtried.png**

**TheNEETest** : Also, just turn notifications off

**DownwiththeTHICCness** : Nooooooooooo. What if I get a text and it’s important?

**Mikunto** : Narumi, what in your life could possibly be that important

**DownwiththeTHICCness** : None of your business, you moldy potato

**Mikunto** : Whatever. I’m not participating in this anyways

**TheNEETest** : …

**TheNEETest** : Well she hasn’t left

**DownwiththeTHICCness** : Didn’t you disable admin commands for everybody?

**TheNEETest** : Yeah, but you can still leave the chatroom

**Mikunto left the chatroom**

**GetsUnlucky** : Aaaaand there she goes

**Notalkyheangy** : Uhh the fuck is going on?

**Notalkyheangy** : Why the fuck do I have like a billion fucking notifications?

**Notalkyheangy** : And what the fuck is my name??

**Mom** : Why do I even try…

**Wouldntyouliketoknow** : Hi Kazuomi-kun ＼(＾ω＾*)

**Dancebabydance** : Hey Marin, I’ve actually been wanting to ask

**Dancebabydance** : Where do you get those?

**Wouldntyouliketoknow** : Hawa? Those what?

**Dancebabydance** : Those little emoji things

**TheNEETest:** The kaomojis?

**Dancebabydance:** Yeh!

**Wouldntyouliketoknow** : They’re on a website, poka. ^w^

**OwOwhatsthis** : Oh? A website?

**OwOwhatsthis** : I’m always down to explore new things… tell me more.

**Notalkyheangy** : How the fuck does _everything_ you say sound horny???

**DownwiththeTHICCness** : Because she’s a bitch in heat. That’s why

**DownwiththeTHICCness** : Also, what’s with her nickname?

**Broccoliman69:** Is it that copypasta?

**TheNEETest** : It’s not, actually

**DownwiththeTHICCness** : Copypasta?

**TheNEETest** : ...how the fuck do you not know what a copypasta is??

**Broccoliman69** : The only pasta she doesn’t know

**DownwiththeTHICCness** : Some of us aren’t fucking losers who sit on a computer all day, okay!

**TheNEETest** : …

**TheNEETest** : You talk a lot of shit for someone who can’t reach the top shelf

**DownwiththeTHICCness** : WHAT???

**TheNEETest** : Anyways, TLDR, Aruma’s a closet furry

**OwOwhatsthis** : Oh, Akira. You know I’m not a closet anything.

**Corpseboy** : Umm, excuse me.

**Corpseboy** : What did I walk on on

**TheNEETest** : Oh hey, it’s corpse boy

**Corpseboy** : ...I will not comment on that.

**Ghostgay** : Eww. Corpse boy

**Dancebabydance** : Hey, be nice to corpse boy!

**GetsUnlucky** : Greetings, Mr. Rokudou. It appears as though we have all been added to a group chat

**Corpseboy** : I’m aware. I was here for a while, but I didn’t know when would be a good time to comment

**Corpseboy:** And it appears as though we are missing someone as well

**GetsUnlucky** : It’s fine, don’t worry about it

**GetsUnlucky** : And yes. Mikoto left

**TheNEETest** : Shit, I almost forgot about that

**TheNEETest added Mikunto to chat**

**TheNEETest** : HAH! I changed the settings a bit and now you can’t leave

**Mikoto** : Fucker

**ThenNEETest** : No u

**GetsUnlucky** : Alright, so that leaves one person left to acknowledge the group chat

**Ghostgay** : Do you even think he can type with his puppets?

**Puppetdaddy** : *children

**Ghostgay** : Yeah, children, whatever

**Ghostgay** : WAIT WHAT

**OwOwhatsthis** : :eyes: That name tho

**Puppetdaddy** : Sorry, I had to wait until my children were napping

**Puppetdaddy** : They’re young teens, but it’s still good for them to get some sleep

**Ghostgay** : ...hey Akira… any particular reason you called him “daddy?”

**Puppetdaddy** : ?

**Puppetdaddy** : Because I’m a dad?

**ThenNEETest** : Yeah, because he’s a dad you fucking gremlin

**OwOwhatsthis** : :eyes:

**Ghostgay** : Suuuure. Whatever you say. Kehehehe…

**Unlucky** : Hey guys, sorry I disappeared for a bit.

**Unlucky** : Bees.

**GetsUnlucky** : Bees?

**Unlucky** : Got chased by bees

**GetsUnlucky** : What???

**Mom** : Oh goodness. That’s concerning. Are you okay?

**Unlucky** : Yeah, I’m fine. I got away

**Ghostgay** : How the fuck did you get chased by bees anyways?

**Unlucky** : Hit my head on a branch and there was a beehive on it

**GetsUnlucky** : Oh my. I’m just glad you’re okay, Ayumu

**Ghostgay** : Yeah, who knows what would have happened to your boyfriend if you died

**Unlucky** : ?

**GetsUnlucky** : Are you insinuating that we’re dating?

**Ghostgay** : You literally just called him by his first name.

**GetsUnlucky** : Because we’re good friends, Ms Izumo!

**Ghostgay** : Suuuuuuuuure

**Ghostgay** : Good friends with benefits, more like.

**GetsUnlucky** : I-

**DownwiththeTHICCness** : EVERYONE GET YOUR ASSES IN THE CAFETERIA!!! 

**DownwiththeTHICCness** : DINNER IS READY!!!

**GetsUnlucky** : Talk about good timing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this sitting in the back of my google drive and thought I'd spruce it up a lil and post what I had. Maybe I'll post more if people want but *shrugs*
> 
> This isn't the first bit of fanfiction I've written, but I don't usually have the confidence to post my stuff


End file.
